Ranryu Wild Dragon
by Corrosion
Summary: Ranma's twin brother turns up! Since when did Ranma have a brother? Why does he have a tattoo of the black side of the ying/yan symbol and Ranma have the other side? Sorry I uploaded the wrong document up! This is my first fanfic give me your opinions
1.

Ranryu  
  
Wild Horse Meets Wild Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or stuff like that so don't sue me. Please!!!  
  
Darkness everywhere, is there an end to this darkness?  
  
I look all around me; all I see is darkness and where is my brother?  
  
We swore we would be there always for each other, but where is he now?  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"What a uncute tomboy!" I swore under my breath. Every day the same old same old routine, wake up by the tomboy or fat panda, then walk to school. The walk there I'll get hit by the Akane then P-chan will show up and the usual "Saotome! Prepare to die!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Goes Here (I can't be bothered to write one)  
  
Corrosion  
  
blue_fire_corrosion@yahoo.com  
  
[ ' ' ] - Thoughts / Telepathy [ " " ] - Japanese (Speech) [ * * ] - Chinese (Speech)  
  
Some of the characters may act weird or in other words out of character.  
  
(Tendo Dojo)  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA," the resounding cry echoed in the morning air and so perfectly timed each day that all the neighbors time their clocks and watches to this scream.  
  
(Somewhere in Tokyo)  
  
"Stupid uncute tomboy, stupid panda, stupid fiancées, stupid P-chan, stupid Amazons, stupid." Ranma painfully inched his way back to the dojo.  
  
"Hey you forgot stupid brother," someone commented lightly.  
  
"Oh yeah thank." the sentence died a painful death from a well-placed uppercut.  
  
"God was he slow because he was depressed or is he just slow?" The mysterious cloaked figure starts to walk to the direction Ranma is seen flying to.  
  
(In the air)  
  
'So the Wild Twins have returned and will conquer again'  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.OOF"  
  
"You really should be more aware of your surroundings Ranma"  
  
"Th.that hurts." in a very high and hoarse voice. We then see Ranma fall to the ground from fence is turned into a girl from a passing water bucket and is then caught by the cloaked figure.  
  
"Man he's unconscious and now I have to drag him the rest of the way to the Tendo dojo. I hope none of the girls see me otherwise I'm so dead."  
  
(In Juuban)  
  
"Heeheheheehee."  
  
'All I have to do now is tell Usagi about this and she'll breakup with him for sure then I give him a little support and grab him on the rebound, perfect.'  
  
A mysterious long reddish black haired female in a shine maiden outfit, whom we shall call Rei Hino for the ease of reference and it's not likely she would be called Rei Hino now, right???  
  
(In Maisaki)  
  
"Hohohohohohohohoho."  
  
"You're going to be my guinea pig when you get back otherwise I'm going to tell Suami, why yes you are yes you are."  
  
"Hohohohohohohohoho."  
  
Three guesses on who that was.  
  
(Back to the Dojo)  
  
"Oh my, I hope that Akane's cooking didn't eat through the pot again. We're running low on the pots since the last time Akane cooked for us."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I wonder what that was?"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"What is that sound, and why it sounds so familiar?"  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG  
  
"Oh my, that's right it's the door bell."  
  
Kasumi walks over to the front door wondering who it was, this was because Ranma's friends usually don't use the door bell, but most people avoid the Tendo home even Nibiki and Akane's friends.  
  
When Kasumi opened the door she saw the most unexpected of sights. Ranma- chan was cradled in the standard dismal in distress carry by a male from the build she couldn't be sure because the dark blue cloak hid the stranger's whole body with his face in the shadows of the cloak.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tendo could you please tell me if Genma Saotome is in at the moment, also where I can dump Ranma?"  
  
"Oh my, is there something wrong with Ranma? However I'm sorry to say that Saotome-san left with my father to visit some of their old friends."  
  
Kasumi starts to walk towards the guestroom.  
  
"Would you mind if I wait for him with Ranma?"  
  
"That would be no problem, and may I ask your name?"  
  
"Sorry how forgetful of me. My name is Saotome Ranryu Miss Tendo and I have heard so much about you from Ranma. However Ranma's description of you I must say don't give you justice. He called you beautiful but I find you give the very meaning to beauty."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Kasumi was blushing like a tomato by the end of the short speech, her heart was pounding in her chest. After years of being the perfect housewife and mother for her family with no love prospects she found herself totally unprepared for the onslaught.  
  
'I've still got it.'  
  
When they reached Ranma's room Ranryu gently placed in her futon slowly took off his coat. Kasumi stopped breathing waiting to see the face of Ranryu. What she saw caught her totally off guard, where she expected to see a handsome stranger she saw the same face of Ranma.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : Well that's it for the moment, please email me if you think I  
should continue this story. 


End file.
